The present application relates to a method and system of user authentication using images.
Access to computer-based services, such as via the Internet, has become ubiquitous. For example, individuals utilize websites for multiple reasons. For certain transactions, such as secure transactions, secured access to the host site is desired to prevent unauthorized access. Typically, to access most computer services, the user must submit an alphanumeric password for authentication. The alphanumeric password system only works well if the user creates a lengthy, random, and unique password for each service he uses. But using this system effectively is very difficult for the user, because it is difficult to create passwords that are both complex and easy to remember. Therefore, many users “cheat” by using easier and less secure passwords. Doing this creates vulnerability in the user authentication system. Thus, a security system is desired to prevent unauthorized access authentication and that is both secure and convenient to the user.